Question: Let $p$ and $q$ be the two distinct solutions to the equation $$\frac{4x-12}{x^2+2x-15}=x+2.$$If $p > q$, what is the value of $p - q$?
First we try factoring the left side to simplify it: $$\frac{4x-12}{x^2+2x-15}=\frac{4(x-3)}{(x-3)(x+5)}=\frac{4}{x+5}.$$Now we can multiply both sides by $(x+5)$ and solve for $x$: \begin{align*}
\frac{4}{x+5}&=x+2\quad\Rightarrow\\
4&=(x+5)(x+2)\quad\Rightarrow\\
&=x^2+7x+10\quad\Rightarrow\\
0&=x^2+7x+6\quad\Rightarrow\\
&=(x+6)(x+1).
\end{align*}So $p=-1$ and $q=-6$, making $p-q=\boxed{5}$.